I'll Follow You
by SimpleImagination
Summary: Kevin reflects on past memories he shared with Edd before deciding to change their lives forever.


This is the first story I ever publish, and I'm excited (as well as terrified) to see what everyone thinks. I would really like reviews as well as criticisms, as long as they can somehow help me in the future to become a better writer. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, and hopefully you guys enjoy!

Nathan belongs to c2ndy2c1d and I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy in any way shape or form.

* * *

Six years. Today marked six wonderful, magical and all those other cheesy emotions with the dork. His dork.

Kevin sighed patiently as he leaned outside of the only candy store in Peach Creek, his foot plastered against the wall, arms crossed over his pullover green hoodie and trademark red hat pulled backwards. Despite their college degrees and their age, they both shared a love for sweets, especially Double D. He always theorized it was because all of Eddy's scams didn't get too far, and always left the trio with a constant craving.

—

It was that theory that helped Kevin decide to take Edd to the candy store on the first date. Upon opening the door, the dork's bright, emerald eyes had lit up like he had just stepped into heaven. The ginger had to wonder, had the dweeb ever gone inside?

All Kevin could do was shake his head and pull the straight A student deeper into the shop. The store itself was called Candy Candy and contained everything any child could possibly dream of. It had expanded over the years to include ice cream, chocolate, specialty cakes, a large variety of popcorn among an even bigger selection of gummies. Light blue and white stripes decorated the walls, filled with decorative frames depicting classic chocolate and soda pop icons and advertisements of the fifties. Vintage was definitely a theme.

A long table, draped over with a clean, white Victorian looking tablecloth was located right in the center, where kids could pick out their favorite suckers and packaged morsels. Along the walls, plastic containers were filled to the brim with chocolate covered confections and gummies. All that one had to do was pull the scoop on the side and fill the bag that was presented as soon as anyone walked through the door. The candy was weighed at the register, which was located beside a long, glass case where one could view a variety of specialty apples. Another glass case enclosed the area where only employees were allowed. There, one could choose a small selection of ice cream.

Edd had gone wild, examining everything he passed. He definitely was a kid in a candy store. Yet, after studying confection after confection like it was the most interesting specimen in the world, Edd only chose two or three tiny morsels.

"Shit..that's it?"

"Language Kevin." Double D said, lifting the bag up to eye level, inspecting the contents, "This is the recommended amount of sugar for two or three days."

Kevin proceeded to take the bag from the twerp's hand and throw in a giant scoop of medium sized jawbreakers, dark chocolate covered peanuts, gummies in the shapes of small, blue sharks, along with a couple of chunks of toffee. Edd was mortified, but after a quick glare, the dork had no choice but to agree. Not like he had to eat it anyway. Kevin was then forced to receive a long lecture about how to properly brush his teeth to prevent cavities after their gluttonous adventure. They had enjoyed their time together, especially after a movie and dinner. Kevin had decided the dork was pretty interesting, and soon asked Edd for a second date.

—

Kevin chuckled at the memory, tilting his head up, eyeing the cloudless, sunny day. Three small kids walked passed him, opening the door to the candy shop which responded with a small chime of a bell. They were quick to pick out two or three sweets, before taking a seat right where he and the dork had been on their first kiss.

—

It had been a hot day. Really hot. It felt as if a ray of the sun touched them directly, the possibility of melting was not unlikely. All the children in Peach Creek just wanted to lay down in front of the air conditioner or go for a dip in the local swimming pool. Shade was scarce, and Kevin had to wonder, if he set an egg on the hood of his dad's car, along with some oil, would it really fry? Probably. He skipped that idea, instead opting to walk to his boyfriend's house across the way and take him to the candy shop once again for some ice cream. It had been one of those rare moments where Kevin actually had the bill of his hat covering his eyes. Double D had insisted on something a bit more nutritious, but what could be more nutritious than ice cream? Entering the shop, they were greeted by the owner. Despite the weather, only a few of the children in the cul-de-sac had decided to get ice cream as well. It had to be because of Nazz. She was notorious for throwing pool parties whenever it was too hot to function properly.

"What kind do you want, Double D?" Kevin asked, emerald eyes reading off the flavors in his head. Rocky Road sounded pretty good. Cookies and Cream did too…hmm.

"One scoop of Chai please."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Kevin ordered a scoop of Rocky Road and Chai for the dweeb. As they sat down, the ginger leaned in, his tongue making a clean lick across the top of the dork's cup. Edd instantly turned a bright shade of pink, competing with the variety of suckers in the shop, "Kevin!" He screamed, "That is so unsanitary!"

"Tastes gross too." The ginger said, his freckled nose scrunching in disgust, "What the hell is that?"

"Chai is not gross at all!" Edd said, clearly offended, "In fact, it has many health benefits. It is even said to lessen stress! With the cinnamon it contain—"

Kevin had leaned in, capturing Eddward's lips in a sudden, yet gentle kiss. It was just as any first kiss should be. Timid, doubtful, lips molding into one another with perfect hesitance. Edd responded just the same as Kevin's hand fell against his cheek, caressing it with feather like touches. As the ginger separated, arms crossed over his chest sea green eyes refusing to look at Edd, a clear blush spread over embarrassed features. The dork pressed a two fingers against his lips, figuring his feet were much more interesting to look at. It took a couple of minutes for them to even give eye contact once again. Edd giggling at Kevin's cute reaction. All the ginger could respond with was, "You talk too much Double Dweeb."

—

Kevin shook his head, feeling his face get heated. He remembered telling Edd to 'shut it' when he clearly wasn't saying anything, only to take a large spoonful of ice cream to distract him from his growing embarrassment, even if it did give him the worst brain freeze of his life. He never understood why Eddward had that kind of power over him. To turn him into an awkward, dysfunctional mess.

It was then he heard footsteps approaching, blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat look at him questioningly. Edd pulled the sleeve of his button down white shirt up, looking at his watch, "I apologize! Am I late?"

"No, dork." Kevin said, a classic smirk crawling on his lips as arms snaked around his lover's middle, pulling him closer. "You are right on time." Two fingers curled under Eddward's chin, forcing him to look upward as the ginger caressed his cheek. Double-D had really grown up. His features had strengthened, yet still remained childlike and petit. It was probably the gap between his teeth that had never closed. He was glad though, it made the twerp cute. Eddward's skin was fair, smooth, soft, and so many other adjectives Edd would probably know. He took care of himself, and he loved the dweeb so much for it. They both had grown throughout high school, but their height difference had remained. Even now, Kevin almost towered over the raven haired male, but he loved how ocean blue eyes always had to look up to him, questioning every movement, every thing that was said. Edd smiled beneath him, a red tint appearing on his cheeks as Kevin captured his lover's lips in a delicate kiss. He wondered why he loved the dork so damn much.

As they pulled away from one another, Edd's eyebrows furrowed, confused. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know something was going on. He was being…abnormal. For the lack of a better word. "What's the occasion?" Eddward asked as the door was opened for him, the bell chiming, signaling new customers.

Nathan, who was already seated at the far end of the store, jumped off his stool, practically running to wrap his arms around the raven haired male, "Double D! I heard you're leaving us dude! What's up with that?"

The sudden pang on Kevin's heart was unforgiving. Why did Nat have to remind him? It was true. Eddward had grown to become a very successful bio engineer. As smart as he was, he was still struggling to finish his degree, yet, the research he had been conducting had been a major success, and his phone was constantly ringing with hopeful scientists, wanting nothing more than to share the credit and help fund research. Edd talked excitedly about the prospects of his study, that is, until he noted how Kevin's face fell at the mention of him having to move across the state. As much as it hurt, he would never want his dork to miss out on an opportunity like this, especially for him.

Kevin had followed the path of his father and become a mechanic. He loved his job, as demanding as it was. But moving away had never been part of the plan. Time was passing quickly, and his boyfriend had only two days left to give an answer. He knew though, that Edd wouldn't leave without his approval. The ginger was not willing to let his boyfriend pass up this opportunity.

"Shut it." He said, making his way over to Edd, pulling him from the green haired boy's grasp and into his arms, "Double D will go, whether you like it or not."

"Kevin!" Eddward screamed, pulling his arm away from both of their grasp, "I believe I have some say in this ordeal?" Edd moved away from the two, adjusting his sweater vest and un-wrinkling his sleeve before continuing. "I have decided not accept the generous offer. So please, I suggest we discuss a different topic."

The ginger stopped, staring at his boyfriend for what seemed like an eternity, brows creasing together, "No D, I can't let you do that."

"I'm afraid that's not your choice, Kevin." Edd said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I have made my selection and it will not be altered. Now please…"

"Double D, you are going. You can't let this pass up!"

"On the contrary Kevin, I can."

"I can't let you do this!"

"I already have!" Edd yelled, much louder than he had anticipated. Covering his mouth, the raven haired male turned away, eyes clearly watering. He was quick to move away from the pair, but, even then, they could hear a quiet sniff.

Nathan gave his best friend a knowing look, giving him a small nod. The ginger automatically understood. They had practiced for this moment for weeks. Edd's temper couldn't have had worst timing. With a sigh, he made his way over to the twerp, reaching out to take his hand, "Babe, I'm sorry.." He sighed, pulling him close against his chest, "Let's get something from the machine over there. We'll talk about this later."

Edd's ocean blue eyes were still doubtful, hurt even, at the sudden need to reason with himself. He was making the correct choice. Right? There would be plenty more opportunities, especially given his age. What he wouldn't have again, was Kevin. He wasn't willing to leave his boyfriend behind. To leave all the memories and tears and start over…no, he didn't want that at all. Sacrifices had to be made, and this was one he was willing to live with.

At the odd request Kevin made, the raven haired bio engineer shook his head, wiping stray tears away, "Kevin, those are filthy! Sanitation is not a primary—!"

Yet, when his boyfriend gave him a hard look, "Double D, will you just do this for me this once without asking questions?"

Edd sighed, taking the quarter his boyfriend offered. Slowly, he made his way over to the contraption, installed at the very corner of the store. The thing looked absolutely filthy, filthy, filthy. The apple-red paint had chipped years ago and the knob looked like it was about to fall out of place. On a good note though, the glass was quite clean. With a shake of his head, Edd inserted the coin and turned the handle, opening the small, metal, compartment at the bottom. What he found though, wasn't candy, but in its place, was a small, clear plastic container with a tiny blue lid. Double D's brows furrowed in confusion. Had he won something?

Carefully, he pried the container apart, a hand rising to cover his mouth at the content. It was a silver ring. Two, thin, black lines circling around it with one single diamond right in the center. 'I'll follow you forever' was printed inside. Could this be?…

Upon turning, his suspicions were confirmed. Nat was standing toward the back, with all of the friends he had grown up with in the cul-de-sac. Ed was standing behind Eddy, who had his arms crossed, yet looked happy for his best friend. Sarah and Jimmy were holding hands, and..was he crying? Nazz looked like she was at a rock concert, howling and whistling with Johnny as everyone clapped for the two. Beside the show owner, Rolf stood, talking on about the customs of his country when it came to engagements. Apparently, it required holding a pig for a number of hours.

Edd's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as his eyes shifted to Kevin, kneeling on one knee before him. He took his boyfriend's hand, a light smile on his lips. "Eddward, before I met you…I didn't know I could love someone this much." A blush appeared on pale skin, not accustomed to speak his mind, especially in front of a large crowd, "And…knowing I could lose you now, scared the sh—, I mean, scared me so much. All I could think about was having you here, beside me and trying to think of ways to make you stay."

His thumb gently caressed the top of Edd's hand as tears began to river down his boyfriend's cheeks, "But, I realized how selfish it was. I wanted to keep you to myself. To make you stay here with me. So…I decided, I'll move with you Edd, I'll follow you, forever if I have to."

Double D pulled on the sleeve of his wrist, covering his eyes as tears continued to pour down his cheeks. Kevin would do this for him? Relocating and starting over? Just for him? The engineer took a shaky breath, his body shaking as he tried to regain control of himself. Kevin took it as an opportunity to keep speaking, "Eddward, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh, Kevin…" Edd said, a hand returning to cover his mouth as he began to nod. He just couldn't get the words out fast enough and instead chose to pounce right on top of his boyfriend, arms wrapping around him tightly. The sound of clapping and laughter was drowned out by pure excitement. They were engaged! Edd was Kevin's fiancé! Even as they got up, Kevin never let go of his new fiancé. Being in love was an incredible feeling. He loved how cute his dork looked with the smile on his lips. He was just perfect.

A hand set behind the back of the twerp's head, pulling him into a much needed kiss before leaning his forehead against the other's, "Double D, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, if it means staying with you forever…"


End file.
